The present invention relates to vehicle safety equipment and more particularly to an anti-hydroplane system for the tires of a vehicle that is installable on a vehicle, such as a car, truck, airplane, trailer etc, that includes a system control unit; an on/off switch; an air compressor unit; a melting solution heater/reservoir tank; a compressed air storage tank; a number of heater/blower assemblies; interconnecting tubing for connecting the melting solution heater/reservoir tank and the compressed air storage tank to each of the heater/blower assemblies; and control/power supply wiring for connecting the control unit to the on/off switch, the air compressor unit, the melting solution heater/reservoir tank, a compressed air control valve connected to the tank outlet of the compressed air storage tank, and each of the heater/blower assemblies.
In rainy, snowy, icy weather, the accumulation of water on a roadway can cause the vehicle tires to temporarily slide on top of the roadway water surface a condition known as hydroplaning. When a tire is hydroplaning, it is not in contact with the road and, therefore, the driver cannot steer the vehicle by turning the tires. Each year thousands of vehicle accidents occur when the vehicle tires hydroplane. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an anti-hydroplane system for tires that would include a blower assembly in front of each of the tires of the vehicle which would discharge a high pressure stream in front of each of the tires that would disperse water and prevent the accumulation of road water, ice and/or snow that must occur between the road and the tire treads before hydroplaning can take place.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an anti-hydroplane system for tires that includes a system control unit; an on/off switch; an air compressor unit; a melting solution heater/reservoir tank; a compressed air storage tank; a number of heater/blower assemblies; interconnecting tubing for connecting the melting solution heater/reservoir tank and the compressed air storage tank to each of the heater/blower assemblies; and control/power supply wiring for connecting the control unit to the on/off switch, the air compressor unit, the melting solution heater/reservoir tank, a compressed air control valve connected to the tank outlet of the compressed air storage tank, and each of the heater/blower assemblies.
Accordingly, an anti-hydroplane system for tires is provided. The an anti-hydroplane system for tires includes a system control unit; an on/off switch; an air compressor unit; a melting solution heater/reservoir tank; a compressed air storage tank; a number of heater/blower assemblies; interconnecting tubing for connecting the melting solution heater/reservoir tank and the compressed air storage tank to each of the heater/blower assemblies; and control/power supply wiring for connecting the control unit to the on/off switch, the air compressor unit, the melting solution heater/reservoir tank, a compressed air control valve connected to the tank outlet of the compressed air storage tank, and each of the heater/blower assemblies.